


Midnight Sun

by trulytheonejas



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Valdaya
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulytheonejas/pseuds/trulytheonejas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zendaya has always been overwhelmed by the intensity of the connection she felt with Val. From the ages of 16 and 26, respectively, Zendaya and Val have felt it. Yet, only Val has truly embraced it. And with Zendaya going through a lot more than she’d bargained for in her personal life and with her career on the rise, she found herself lacking the stability she’d always expected, but also craving the love that’d light up the darkest of days, the love she never thought she was ready for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Sun

**Author's Note:**

> My minibang fic. Enjoy :)  
> Inspired by song of the same name "Midnight Sun" by Tinashe. Amazing song!!

_October 31, 2015_

It was Halloween night and Zendaya found herself dragging her feet up the stairs to her bedroom. Her parents had just dropped her off, deciding they wanted to go out with some friends for the night.

Zendaya was honestly more than happy to be left alone. As she made her way through the door to her room, she tossed her phone on her bed and set her bag on her vanity before moving over to her Bluetooth speaker. She turned it on before rushing over to her bed.

The hood of her sweater engulfed the mess that was her hair as she flopped down against the headboard of her bed and grabbed her phone. She began to adjust her phone settings to connect with her speakers. A sense of relief rushed over her when the music started to play; her chest relaxed and her eyes slowly drooped shut. The mattress seemed to sink in a little further and she found herself wishing it’d suck her in, removing her from the exhaustion and pain she’d been feeling lately.

Work had been consuming her life; from events to recording to filming to magazine shoots, she was overwhelmed. On top of that, she’d just lost Midnight only days before and dealing with it was proving harder than she’d ever imagined.

But before she could fall too deep into thoughts of her dog, she let out a deep breath in hopes of calming herself. She let the sounds of the music surround her, echoing the tranquility and security she ached for more of in her present daily life. Having made sure to play the slow jams, she was beginning to succumb to her feelings and her desire to just fall asleep overwhelmed her.

As soon as she was ready to drift off, the sound of laughter caused her eyes to dart open. Halloween festivities were already beginning and children were out to get their treats. She sighed deeply, turning over onto her side. Upon turning on her side, the picture frame of her dog resting on her end table came into view and her frown deepened.

All she could think about was the support–or lack thereof—she’d received in the last few days. Of all the people that claimed to be her friend and those who worked so hard to be in her inner circle, there was only a handful that came through and showed her support when she truly needed it.

As she grabbed her phone and unlocked it, intending on switching playlists, a song she’d been listening to a lot lately began to play and she let the soothing words run through her mind.

I know it gets hard to see things clearly  
when there’s a lot of shit you’re goin through day to day, day to day  
but giving up now would be too easy there’s gotta be another break to take the pain away, to take the pain away

Giving up now would be too easy; that was something she’d never let herself do but a break was what she needed. While the music continued to play, she began scrolling aimlessly through Instagram. Before she could stop herself, she found herself on Val’s page, having clicked on his profile as soon his post showed up on her timeline.

From the couple of photos he’d recently posted in the past few hours, she could see that he was dressed up for Halloween and out having a good time—the exact opposite of what she was doing. Yet, his posts were able to cheer her up, even just for a bit. And as she continued to lurk on his page, Midnight once again came to her mind. But this time, Zendaya, as her brows pinched together, recalled how Val was truly one of the only people to hit her up about her dog’s passing.

She continued to browse through Val’s pictures before coming across one that they shared together and she smiled. He was always there.

It was then that laying there on her bed, feeling lonelier than she’d felt in a while, that it dawned on her she wanted him there.

-

A lapse in the conversation amongst his friends allowed Val to check his phone. Just as he was getting ready to put it back away, her name in a text notification appeared on the screen. He leaned in closer to the table to focus his attention on the message.

Z: can you come over?

The ends of his lips picked up though quickly he found himself furrowing his eyebrows. It wasn’t often she took the initiative to come straight out, requesting his presence. But he was more than happy to piece together her hints every other time.

Val: the night’s just getting started babe.

He typed that as he glanced around at the Halloween party that was just beginning to pick up around him.

Val: not much of a chance of me getting out of here anytime soon

Val: i wish I could *kissy face*

-

Z: I know *frown emoji*

And she did. But that didn’t stop her from throwing her phone down in frustration as she turned to lie on her back. It had only been about a month since she last saw him, having had the time to visit him on the live taping of DWTS. But that didn’t stop her from missing him. She almost didn’t check her phone as she felt it vibrate but a part of her hoped it was Val.

Val: I’ll call you on my way home. Love you.

And in spite of herself, her frown was overtaken by a huge grin and she found herself gripping the phone to her chest, sleep taking over.

_November 11, 2015_

“Good?” Val asked, showing Tamar the photo they’d just taken on his phone to which he received a weak nod. He returned to his chair not too far from the bed and proceeded to post the photo to Instagram with a rather solemn expression. He felt for his friend; he really did. It pained him to see her in that hospital bed, weaker than ever, especially knowing all she’d been through the past couple of months. But like the trooper she was, she would get through it; he knew it.

“Val, stop worrying about me.” His head popped up from his phone at the sound of Tamar’s barely-there voice.

“Huh?”

“I see you over there frownin’!”

“You caught me,” he admitted, offering a soft smile.

“You ain’t gotta stay, Val. Gone and get you some rest. Go see Zendaya or something.” He could hear the smirk in her voice as he picked up his phone with a chuckle, shaking his head.

“Speaking of…” he mumbled, peering down at the small screen.

Z: I’m sooo sorry about Tamar!

Val: Yea *frown face* I meant to hit you up about it but it’s been so crazy

Val: but hey

Val: you still down to see me? *wink face*

Z: I can’t deny you

Z: and there’s nothing like some ‘flower, eggplant, wine’ to cure some sadness

Z: ..just sayin…*laughing emoji*

Oh, feelin’ playful is she? Val shook his head slightly and let out a chuckle before slipping his phone into his jacket pocket. He gave Tamar one last hug, ignoring the side eye she was sporting and made his way out the hospital but only after bidding farewell to her other friends and family.

There was a noticeable extra pep in his step as he ventured down the hall, out of the building and to his car. Over a month. Over a month since he’d seen her and truly felt the energy he loved so much. Phone calls, texts, and video chats could only convey so much.

As Val pulled out of his parking spot and onto the road, he thought about how ready he was to have her in his arms again and smiled. It was a feeling he’d gotten more than used to over the years. He made a pit stop at the store before making the half hour drive over to his final destination.

He pulled up into her driveway, parking behind her car, feeling a certain sort of eagerness to hurry out his vehicle. He used his right hand to grab the plastic bag with a brown bag full of items inside as he stepped out of his car.

He could feel a pair of eyes on him as he fumbled with his keys, approaching the winding sidewalk. He looked up and broke out in a full blown grin, finding Zendaya standing in her doorway waiting for him.

Zendaya watched him attentively with a smile of her own and was sure he could feel her pounding heart as he brought her into his arms after dropping his bag on the floor behind her. His strong arms found solace around the small of her back as hers found comfort around his neck. There was a noticeable release of tension in both their bodies while they took the moment to just breathe in each other’s scent.

Soon hugging wasn’t enough causing Val to begin backing up–bringing Zendaya along, inadvertently closing the front door. Neither seemed to be bothered by the slam as Val stood close to the door, unknowingly sending a shiver through Zendaya’s body as he trailed his hands down to grip the back her thighs.

“I missed you so much, Z,” he mumbled into her neck before planting a kiss, having picked her up so that her bare legs locked around his waist.

Zendaya pulled back gently to peer into his eyes. “I missed you too,” she replied honestly, using one of her hands to rub the hairs on the nape of his neck. He tightened his grip on her legs as he titled his head up, dropping his gaze from her eyes to her lips, which seemed to be calling his name.

He learned in and caught her lips with his own. Despite being met with some hesitance, he was persistent and within seconds, he could feel her giving in, returning the kiss. He could feel that she was still holding back but he didn’t care; a month without her lips on his meant this moment was one he’d capitalize on.

He shifted their bodies, turning so that her back was against the door. He sought the inside of her mouth as he bit her bottom lip, grinning as Zendaya relented, parting her lips with a soft moan. Val couldn’t help but to be filled with joy to feel her letting go for the moment, for she often didn’t allow that of herself and especially with the circumstances of the last few weeks.

Zendaya was the first to pull away and when she did, her sheepish lip bite was met with Val’s content expression, his eyes still closed.

“Why you laughin’?” Val asked, feeling empty as Zendaya carefully let herself down from his arms. He watched as she sauntered further into the house with his grocery bag, taking the moment to admire her frame, noticing her attire for the first time since he arrived.

“You just looked very happy,” Zendaya said defensively.

He caught up with her at the top of the staircase that led down to her living room, wrapping his left arm around her torso to rest his hand on her stomach while his other removed his bag from her grip.

He smiled. “It’s what you do to me,” he replied honestly as they made their way down the stairs. “I’m really loving this get-up.” He rubbed her side as they made it to the living room, setting his bag down on the coffee table.

“It’s just pajamas, Val.”

“Victoria secrets and something other than sweats though?” he said, speaking of her black and pink button up and boxer short set.

Zendaya only shrugged smugly, seemingly unaffected. Val let out a chuckle as he plumped down on her couch, grasping Zendaya’s hand in an attempt to get her to sit down next to him. Instead, she resisted, grabbing at the bag sitting on coffee table.

Val leaned back with his hands behind his head, throwing his head back in laughter as she took the items out of the bag, turning back quickly towards him.

“Val! Oh my gosh. I was joking.” Zendaya threw her hands up over her face, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. Val continued laughing at the look of horror on her face, giving his own smug shoulder shrug.

“Remember, we don’t play games,” he said, referring to something she’d said on All Access about their rehearsals during their season of DWTS. He continued on earnestly, “you ask and you shall receive, babe.”

She ignored his piercing gazes as he stuck his elbows into his thighs clad in his usual black joggers and propped his head in the palms of his hands. Her eyebrows appeared permanently fixed at the top of her forehead. “What if my parents were home?!”

“Well I better be glad they’re not.”

“Yeah, you should be,” she chastised to which he grinned before continuing, “cause I was not about to be the one to explain this.” With that, she picked up the eggplant, holding it out as she peered at him, unimpressed.

“Hey!” he shrugged. “The cure to sadness.” Zendaya returned the vegetable to its place on the table before plopping down beside Val.

“I do love the flowers though so thank you,” she spoke softly, tilting her head to look up at him from where she had rested it on his shoulder.

“No problem, babe.” He gave her a side hug, placing an affectionate kiss on her temple. “So…no wine either?” he joked, obviously conscious about her age and knowing she usually on drank on special occasions.

She smiled softly, cuddling into his side. “No, maybe later.”

“You want me to move them?”

“No. Stay here. They’re fine right there. My parents won’t be home for a couple of hours anyway.”

“Let me snap a pic of this real quick though, sorry,” Val apologizing, gently moving closer to the table with Zendaya still attached to him. He quickly took the picture. “Y’know, I saw the message and I just thought like ‘what have I done to this woman?’” He sounded amused as he adjusted the both of them so they sat learned against the back of couch, slighting turning his head to down to look at her.

Woman. Zendaya bit her lip as she fought back a smile. Her gaze dropped for a second before she looked back up, meeting his gaze.

“Good question,” she whispered, eyes never leaving his. Her breath nearly deserted her. Val had a way of reeling her in, with just one look of those piercing green eyes. It scared her sometimes.

There was a moment of silence as their eyes flicked between each other.

“Um,” Zendaya started as she widened the distance between their faces, sucking in her bottom lip. “So, how was Tamar?”

Val sighed but allowed her the space. “She’s doing as well as she could be.” He rubbed his chin. “Y’know, it’s unfortunate, especially this far in the competition but her health is what matters and I think she’s gonna be alright.”

“I’m sorry,” Zendaya offered, sadness and empathy filling her eyes.

“Nah, it’s alright. But enough of me, Z, I came here for you.”

“We’re here for each other, Val,” she insisted, grabbing a hold of his hand that laid across her shoulder. While still holding onto it, she wordlessly got up, moving down the sectional couch. Val sat in the corner while she sat on his left side, throwing her legs over his lap, her feet almost touching the other cushion.

Val gripped her hand that was holding his in her lap. “I know and I appreciate it but I wanna know what’s been going on with you. I’m sure more than what you’ve told me over the phone,” he quipped gently, noticing the thoughtful, almost faraway look in her eyes.

She played with his fingers. “Oh, for sure.”

He frowned worriedly. “What’s up, Z?”

She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes for a brief moment. “I’m just so tired.”

“Of what?” He had an inkling, but he wanted her to elaborate for herself. Let it all out.

She opened her eyes, nothing but exhaustion written in her expression. “Everything…” she paused as he remained attentive and patient, and she internally relished in the feeling of him softly rubbing the skin of her calf in comfort. “I love what I do, obviously, but it gets so tiring and consuming of my whole life. On top of that, Midnight dies and I feel more alone than ever.”

Val frowned. “Babe, I didn’t know that.” He picked up their linked hands to kiss her knuckles. He’d always tried his best to be there for her and prided himself on being able to read her well but there was only so much he could pick up on without face to face interaction, having to trust her to let him know when something was wrong.

“I know…it’s just I’m surrounded by people constantly wanting to be my ‘friend’ and I try to be nice but as soon as I’m actually in need of a friend, they’re nowhere to be found.” She shook her head solemnly.

“C’mere,” he urged gently, tugging on her hand. She straddled his lap while his hands caressed her waist, hers on his upper arms. He stared into her eyes.

“First I’d say fuck the fakes.” Zendaya giggled tearfully, appreciating his attempt to lighten the mood.

“Then I’ll say it only gets harder but we both know you can smell the fakes from a mile away…just stick with those that love you, the fam, we got you, yeah?”

The tension in Zendaya’s body left her as she leaned in to press her lips against his, nodding.

“I don’t want you ever feel alone,” Val said when they pulled away. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

_December 25, 2015_

Zendaya, if she was being honest with herself, was giddy. It was Christmas day and she was going to be spending the day inside with her family, some of her friends…and Val.

She’d worked up the nerve to ask him over a couple of days ago, making sure to include Maks too, knowing he’d be in town and she needed something to make this less of a big deal. But she was excited to see both of them but couldn’t lie; it was more so to see Val, especially having missed him as he was touring.

She was knocked out of her thoughts when her mom waved a hand in front of her face and she was lucky she didn’t fall from the kitchen stool she was occupying.

“What’s got you daydreaming?” Claire questioned smugly as she prepared some food on the counter.

Zendaya pursed her lips. “Nothing.”

Claire raised her eyebrows. “Excited to see Val?”

“And Maks,” Z replied swiftly.

“Excited to see Val?” Claire prodded which she didn’t do too often.

Zendaya began to slide her phone across the marble countertop. “Maybe a little.” She bit her lip.

“A little? Z, I haven’t seen you smile this much in a minute,” Claire noted, watching with a shake of her head as her daughter continued to mess with her phone, avoiding her gaze. “Stop playing miss shy girl,” she joked, knocking Zendaya’s shoulder with her own.

“C’mon, mom, can we talk about something else?” pleaded Zendaya, finally looking at her mom who took a seat across from her.

“It’s okay to be excited, Zendaya.”

“I know,” Zendaya gave a curt response causing Claire to sigh. She wasn’t going to get anywhere it seemed.

“How’s this thing y’all got going?” she wondered nonchalantly. Zendaya, having been an adult for a little over a year now, she’d definitely given her the space she needed to grow and be her own person. Her relationship was Val wasn’t new and after having gotten used to it, she’d let them work through any trials and errors while still remaining an attentive mother and Kazembe a protective father. She knew Zendaya had reservations when it came to being in a relationship but usually tried not to meddle.

“It’s going great actually.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Zendaya nodded sheepishly, stretching out her linked arms as the doorbell rang.

“Well it looks like the family is starting to arrive. Let me go answer since it looks like your dad is still in the bathroom. You’re getting off easy, Maree.”

“Don’t you think it’s kind of a big deal?”

Maks looked up from his phone at his brother who sat in the driver’s seat of the car. “What are you talking about?”

“That Z invited me–”

“Us.”

Val shot him a look. “–over.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Bratishka,” Maks warned frankly.

Val shrugged slightly, eyes focused on the road. “I’m just saying. We’ve never spent any holidays together. Maybe she’s ready to make this thing official?”

“I don’t know, Val…” Maks stared at the side of Val’s hopeful face and frowned. This kind of conversation was not new to him. Various times before Val had come to him thinking his relationship would officially change only to come home feeling understanding but disappointed.

“You don’t think?”

“I mean, sure, we’re on our way, two Jewish guys, to spend Christmas with Zendaya, who you’re seeing, and her family, that’s kind of a big deal,” Maks relented, pausing to turn towards the back seat. “And you got her a dog for crying out loud.”

Val smiled. “That’s right.” He glanced quickly at the black schnauzer in the plastic cage. “And he’s chilling. I’m sure ready to meet his new mom.”

Maks turned back to face the dashboard. “Hope so. But, yes, big deal. But don’t get your hopes up. This has been going on for how long?”

Val grinned subconsciously at the thought. “About a year and a half.”

“So you know how she is, Val. I love Zendaya too but I can’t imagine being in your position.”

Val scrunched up his face. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Maks sighed. “At this point, she just doesn’t seem ready emotionally to be with you. Is that what you want?”

“’No…I mean, of course I want the whole 9.”

“Then why are you being strung along, for lack of a better phrase?” Maks said, continuing hastily, “Not that you shouldn’t be together but I don’t want you to be unhappy.”

“I’m not though. I’m happy. I love her and so I don’t push her.” The car came to a halt as they pulled up behind a row of cars near Zendaya’s family home. Val turned his head toward his concerned brother. “I trust her feelings. I don’t think it’ll be too much longer.”

Maks patted his back. “Oh what loves does. Best of luck, bro. Now let’s get someone out here to hide the dog before it’s time for the reveal.”

Zendaya watched on, still in her stool, as Dom returned from the bathroom, sitting next to her on the high kitchen chairs. Family littered throughout the house, lively conversations bubbling around her.

She glanced down at her phone again, confused as to why she hadn’t gotten an update from Val or Maks.

“Where’s your man at?” Dom inquired eliciting a playful eye roll from her best friend.

“I don’t know, he hasn’t messaged me since they went to drop of the toy…” she trailed off when two very distinct voices rang through the house. From her seat, she couldn’t see them but she grinned instantly. They were here!

She remained in her spot, deciding to wait for them to enter the room where most of her family was. She didn’t know it was possible but her smile widened when he finally came in sporting his usual black joggers, camouflage jacket and Brooklyn snapback. He made his rounds, greeting each family member, some with a hug, many of which had become familiar faces. Maks followed suit.

Maks reached her first, wrapping her up in a tight hug. “Ah, missed you, lil sis!”

She giggled into his arms, feeling a firm kiss placed on the top of her head. “Missed you too, big bro.”

“Val…” Val stood in front of her with his arms out, giving her a cheeky side eye. She blushed, tilting her head to her shoulder before quickly hopping down from the chair, succumbing to his warm embrace.

“Hey baby,” he murmured, burying his face in her hair. “You don’t even know how happy I am to see you,” his warm breath tickled her ear causing a shiver to flow down her spine as he kissed her earlobe before pulling back.

Their hands fell to each other’s waists as they locked eyes. “I missed you too,” she said softly. “Thanks for coming.”

Val squeezed her waist, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. “I wouldn’t have missed it. Thanks for inviting us.”

The family gathered around, having exchanged gifts between one another, mainly the adults to the children as the adults were more than happy to go without. As the oddly shaped circle was beginning to disperse but while everyone was still in the living room, Val excused himself.

“I’ll be right back. I have something.” Zendaya furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. They hadn’t talked about gifts. She looked at his brother to which she received a shrug.

Soon he returned and she immediately burst into tears. Overwhelmed with emotions, she threw her face into her hands. What was he doing?

“For you, my love.” The rest of the room fell quiet as they peered on in joy, though the pair only had eyes for one another in that moment.

The tearful teen’s face finally left her palms. She could only look at what he held in his arms. “Is this real right now?”

Behind the tears, he could see the way her face was lit up and it was reaffirmed that he desired nothing else but to be responsible for that for the rest of his life.

Love filled his smile as he nodded. “For allowing me to have such a presence in your life, for being such and amazing, hardworking woman and because I love and cherish you so much, I wanted to give you this guy.”

The dog barked happily as he was being transferred to his new owner’s welcoming arms. Zendaya laid her head on the dog’s fur, mumbling through her tears, “Oh, Val, I needed this so much!” The couch dipped next to her as he sat down, rubbing his hand along the spine of her crunched over back.

“I know.”

She kept the puppy in her arms but leaned her face into the crook of Val’s neck, breathing in deeply. “Thank you so much. How did you–”

“Don’t worry right now, babe, and no need to thank me.”

“Got a name for him, Daya?” asked her dad through the low chatter that had started to fill the room again after a few minutes. He and Claire had been informed on Val’s plans to surprise her and were more than keen on the idea.

Zendaya examining the schnauzer. “I’m not sure…”

“I personally was thinking Noon,” Val interjected noncommittedly.

She picked her head up quickly to look at Val. “Noon…like Midnight…” Her bottom lip trembled. “I love it.”

“Maks, congratulations to you and Peta, once again!” congratulated Claire warmly. She along with her husband, Maks, Val and Zendaya sat on the living room couch, the rest of the family roaming the house and balcony, busying themselves with other activities.

“Thank you! Thank you.”

“We got some seats, man?” Kazembe joked, knocking his elbow on Mak’s arm.

“What…silly question.” He flicked his hand. “You guys better be at the wedding!”

The new mother’s interest, still cuddling her puppy, was peaked at the mention of the wedding. “Oh man, I’m so excited for you guys!”

Maks grinned at his pseudo sister. “Thanks. We’re very excited too.”

“I’m sure.”

“You guys set a date yet?” asked Kazembe.

Val piped in with a serious look, “Next week, right, Maks?”

Maks chuckled, vehemently shaking his head. “Oh no. It’s probably not gonna be for another year or so. It’s still all sinking in.”

Zendaya was smiling widely, eyes almost glimmering. She couldn’t be happier for him. “What’s it like?”

“Being engaged?”

Zendaya nodded eagerly.

“It’s amazing. It’s hard to describe what it’s like to be ready to commit myself to Peta for the rest of my life but I’m really looking forward it. I love knowing that we have each other and we’re all in,” he gushed, his love for his fiancé dripping through just the tone of his voice.

Val glanced at Zendaya and found himself smiling at her beaming expression and genuine interest. There was something about her excitement for his brother and Peta’s future union that warmed his heart.

Soon enough conversation died down and after some more conversing with the rest of the family, Zendaya and Val decided they wanted some alone time and found themselves traveling upstairs to her bedroom.

“Already taking mother duties very seriously; he’s attached at your hip.”

Zendaya giggled, letting Noon sit in between them as they sat against the headboard of her bed. “Yes, mommy to my new baby.” She scratched the spot behind Noon’s ear. “Don’t think you won’t have daddy duties though.”

Val froze. He caught her eyes and grinned. Daddy duties. Never would he have expected her to say something of that nature. It caught him off guard but he more than welcomed the joy it brought him.

“I’m ready.” And for more than just caring for a dog.

“Good.” Zendaya smiled softly. “Oh, I got you something.” Zendaya picked her head up from where it laid on Val’s shoulder, suddenly remembering.

“Hm?” Val hummed, his attention having been on Noon. Zendaya got up from the bed, moving over to her dresser drawer to dig through it.

“I know we didn’t talk about exchanging gifts but we clearly had plans of our own. It’s not much but I liked it so I thought why not,” she said, returning to the bed with a jewelry gift box before handing it to him.

He opened it to find a white gold Rolex watch with a blank leather band. “Damn, Z.” His brows flew up.

“Don’t worry about the price. Ya girl got the hookup.” She wiped her shoulders.

“Good cause damn this is nice.” He removed the watch and put it on his wrist, admiring it. He took his eyes off of it and leaned in to kiss Zendaya sweetly. “Thanks, babe.”

“Y’all look good together,” she joked and bit her lip.

Val laughed. “I’m glad. But I got you something also,” he said, digging into his pocket to pull out a jewelry gift box slightly longer but thinner box of his own.

“Val…”

“It’s okay. Ya boy had the hookup,” he mocked her, handing the box over to her. She opened the box to reveal a black diamond incrusted ‘Z’ necklace.

“This is so pretty. I love it.”

“Yeah? Maks helped me out.”

“Well thank both of you then. But I’ll put this on later. Right now, I just want to lay with you.” She sat the box on her bedside table. Noon had since been placed on the floor and was fast sleep so she was able to snuggle up to Val, resting her head on his chest and hand across his stomach.

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you about Maks and Peta’s wedding,” Val said after a moment of relaxing.

“About what?” She traced the outline of his abs absentmindedly.

“About being my date…” he glanced down at her as she tilted her head up, brows furrowed.

“Is that even a question?”

“Hey, I had to ask.”

“Of course I’ll be you’re date, Val.”

“You seemed extra excited when they brought it up out there.”

“It’s just so cute. I’m happy for them.”

“Is that all?” he pried.

She searched his eyes, suddenly slightly defensive. “What are you looking for me to say?”

Val thought back to when they first started seeing each other; it was sometime before Sway. They’d gone a few weeks before he brought up the topic of her officially becoming his girlfriend. She’d said she wanted to wait it out a little longer and he respected her wishes. Anytime he’d bring it up afterwards, she’d find a way to avert the question or even say that they were fine the way they were and eventually, he’d given up trying to change things. But then he’d started to notice she was holding back emotionally. She’d show him she loved him and let him into her world but it’d be on her terms and he sometimes felt he wasn’t getting all of her nor was she allowing him to give all of himself.

“I want to know what you were thinking,” he confessed finally and shrugged one shoulder slightly. “We’ve never talked about their wedding or marriage or our future in general, Z. Seeing you so happy out there gave me more of an idea than I’ve ever had.”

“I was just thinking…it might just be amazing to be in their position one day,” she admitted, reluctantly.

“You want to get married?”

“One day, maybe. But I have time to think about all that.”

“You make it sound like you never wanted to at some point.” His forehead creased.

“I don’t know,” the pitch in her voice raised a bit and she looked down at her lap. “It always seemed so far off; I never really worried about it or fantasized about it like most other girls…I might see it for myself, I don’t know…but I’m good right now.”

Val nodded, taking her words in while attempting to hide the disappointment on his face. Though he was in no rush, it pained him to hear the lack of confidence in her voice at the mention of being a future bride.

He pushed on, “I see it for you.”

“You see it for me?”

“Yeah, marriage. I would also love to be in Maks and Peta’s position one day, but that’s no secret. I undoubtedly see you as a beautiful bride in the future.” He caught her eyes. “My beautiful bride, and I believe as time goes on you’ll see it for yourself, babe.”

She gulped, her cheeks warming at his sentiment. “That’s very possible,” she downplayed, seemingly shying away from any further comment on the subject.

Val sighed deeply. “Yeah. Anything’s possible.”

Zendaya glanced at the side of his face with a sorry expression, eyes flickering up and down. “I love you, Val,” she offered, weakly.

Straight-faced, Val kissed the side of her head. “I love you too, Z.”

_January 10, 2016_

_“It’s not my choice to be single. I would love to not be single.”_

The words rang in Zendaya’s ears like an annoying fly that just wouldn’t go away and she was seething. It was supposed to be a good day on set. Her best friend was there to visit; she hadn’t seen him in a good minute and was looking forward to really catching up. Things were running smoothly in all aspects of her life. Or so she thought.

Having had a moment to check her phone, as she always did on the living room couch of the K.C.U. set, covered with a blanket, she scrolled through her twitter timeline. While Veronica chatted aimlessly beside her, she retweeted and liked various tweets before coming across one that caught her eye.

‘Val’, ‘interview’, and ‘single’ were the only words she remembered seeing before she played the attached clip, holding the phone up to her ear so she wouldn’t blast whatever it was she was about to hear to the rest of the cast and crew.

Her initial reaction had been guilt. She did feel bad. She loved him and deeply cared about him. She didn’t want him to feel like he wasn’t getting a choice in something like his relationship status. But then she remembered that she thought they had an understanding and if he had never had any issue voicing his feelings, thoughts, and opinions on every other matter, then he would surely let her know when things changed rather than tell it to some random interviewer.

She could hardly contain her overflowing of emotions as she filmed some more scenes. She silently rejoiced when they called for lunch break, needing a real breather but knew any actual relaxation was not about to happen; she had to get Val on the phone.

Not his choice. She scoffed. Thankfully, nobody followed her as she stomped her way to her dressing room as they were preoccupied with their own lunch plans.

Upon arriving, she found Trevor knocked out on the couch with Noon. She almost smiled, then she remembered Val and frowned, making her way to sit in her makeup chair in front of her vanity.

She tapped her foot against the bar as she breathed out deeply, and dialed for Val.

“Wassup, Z?” Val answered the facetime call only after the 2nd ring. He appeared to be at the venue for the show as he was currently on, the DWTS live tour. “Z?” he said, after only receiving a blank stare.

“’Not my choice to be single’, Val, really?”

“What are you talking about?” Genuine confusion plagued him and Zendaya watched as her view shifted; Val appeared to be finding an empty room so they could chat in privacy. Confused or not, he could feel this was the start to an interesting conversation. Once situated in another room, he returned his phone to eye level. “Again, I ask, what are you talking about?”

“You said this, remember? It’s not your choice to be single!”

Val eyebrows soon shot up as he remembered. “Oh my gosh, Z,” his words came out mumbled as he covered his face with his hand.

“Why would you say that?”

“She asked me!” he defended himself but tried to keep his voice level. “Why are you even angry about it?”

“Do you not understand what you said?”

“I know what I said but I’m not seeing the problem.”

“How about you just explain to me what you meant?”

“Exactly what I said,” he groaned. A long night and the overall stress of the tour meant his patience was slim. “Am I single? Yes. Why am I single? I mean, it’s definitely not because I want to be.”

“Then why are you?”

He deadpanned, “are we really doing this right now?” Zendaya only returned the look, expecting him to continue on. “Z, you know that you—“

She cut him off, “so this is on me now?”

“I would say so, yes.”

“So if it’s on me, when have I made it so you were single?”

He noticed Trevor’s sleeping form in the background and frowned, an unusual bout of anger building inside him. “You never made it so I wasn’t! You know how I feel about you but you never do relationship talk. I’m constantly feeling in limbo with you, Zendaya.”

“You’ve never had a problem before.” Her eyes welled up with tears.

“Because I love you but sometimes I feel like I’m not getting all of you.”

“But you know that I love you. And if I’m loving on you and giving you what no one else has, you’d think that’d make you a taken man.”

“I want to feel like that is the case but there does come a time where I just can’t take what goes on between us and know, ok, this is an exclusive relationship, this is one woman and one man together forever. I don’t know with you.”

“Well then if that’s what makes you single then I guess it is your choice. But you don’t have to be single. No one’s making you deal with me.”

“I know that.”

“Then don’t put it on me!” she cried. “This is hard enough for me without you making me feel like I’m holding you be back from what you want…I can’t deal with this right now.” She sucked in a deep breath, nearly choking on her tears. This was too overwhelming. This is why she didn’t do relationship talk. “I’ll…talk to you, I guess,” the words came out quietly, unsurely. Soon? In months to come? Never? She wasn’t sure.

She ended the call and was startled by a voice behind her. “What was up with that?” Trevor.

She shook her head, letting her head fall into her palms. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

_February 5, 2016_

“You guys are never gonna get tired of this song, are you?” Val commented, monotone. He felt the bus bump underneath his head where it rested on his closed fist.

Despite his aloof expression, the sight before him was one to see.

“Never!” exclaimed Sharna, sounding winded as she, Peta, and Brittany, who’d they’d invited over from the other bus, danced around the living room space of the tour bus. For a group of dancers they were moving highly uncoordinated.

“It’s been playing for two days straight!”

“We’re trying something new all night,” she quoted the song, causing Val to slap his face with his palm.

“It’s not new anymore,” he groaned.

“Val, you know she’s the praise hands emoji,” Brittany said, matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, Val! And by the way you’re lookin’ tonight, Val, I think there’s only one thing coming to your mind,” Peta also quoted the song, singing along while sounding less than spectacular but it was all in good fun.

“Oh, God.” Val couldn’t help but drop the façade, cracking up at the girls. He couldn’t deny it; it delighted him too see his friends having a good time, especially with the help of Zendaya, or rather her music.

And Peta’s words held some truth. He’d spent a lot of the night on his phone, browsing through photos he shared with Zendaya and of her alone, and daydreamed of the moment they’d fix things, if that moment came. He had hope though, and he’d give it time. But for the time being, he guessed it wasn’t the end of the world if they blasted her song like it was going out of style.

_February 14, 2016_

He had to catch himself from nearly falling during the middle of his first dance when something, or rather someone, caught his eye in the audience. There was no way.

Intermission finally arrived and he couldn’t contain his eagerness to get backstage, expecting to find her there. He spotted her standing tensely in a corner, away from where everyone was running around.

He made his way up to her slowly, arms rested at his side, still a little winded from the show. “Z,” Val breathed out; almost as if releasing every built up confusing, angering, conflicting emotion just to be left with one in the wake of her presence…unadulterated love.

“I’m sorry,” they confessed simultaneously and the pure look of guilt on Zendaya’s face caused him to bring her into his arms.

“No, babe,” he insisted, his right hand coming up to tenderly cradle the back of her head.

“I really am though,” she whimpered into his neck. “I know this isn’t the place to do this and that is why…” she trailed off as she pulled back after calming down, hands resting on his shoulders. Val wiped the tears on her cheeks and looked on curiously. “We have a…a date tonight,” she shakily let out.

Val raised his brows. “A date?”

Zendaya nodded and bit her lip. “Yes, a date.”

“On Valentines?”

Zendaya nodded again, squeezing his shoulder. “Mm-hm. So, you’re gonna go out there and I’m gonna watch you finish killing the show and I will meet you at the hotel,” she said all in one breath due to nerves.

“Okay. Well I have to go now.” He leaned in and placed a kiss to her temple before rushing off to change outfits, leaving her with a love-struck smile.

Val stood outside Zendaya’s hotel room where he’d agreed to meet her. Nervously, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his dark blue slacks as he waited for her to open the door.

Val’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of Zendaya when she answered the door in a blue thin strapped dress that fell above her knees. They took a moment to admire one of another, neither bothering to hide their wandering eyes.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Ready to go?”

“More than ready, babe.”

“Okay.” She took his offered hand but lead the way as they made their way, fingers interlocked, down the hall and into the elevator.

“You look beautiful, Z.” Val turned to look at her as the elevator doors closed in front of them.

“Thank you. You look good, too.” The elevator arrived on the very top floor and they made a pit stop before they were led to the outside of the hotel, making their way to a private area before they were left alone.

“Do you want to eat first?” Zendaya asked as Val admired what she had arranged for them. A candle lit dinner set in front of a cozy, private cabana overlooking the city of Phoenix. He tightened his grip on her hand as his gaze made its way back to hers, shaking his head.

He tugged her in the direction of the cabana, plopping down on the bed, scooting back against the large pillows while Zendaya leaned in his arms.

“What’s on your mind, Val?” Zendaya asked of his faraway look in his eyes that she could hardly see from where his head rested on hers.

“This is all so unexpected.” He let his eyes travel around the rooftop, along the setting skyline, gently shaking his head in disbelief. “I can’t believe you planned this for us.”

“Oh, this little set up? Pshh.” She waved her hand dismissively, but Val could feel the tension in her body and knew the lighthearted downplay was a way to calm her (almost) well-hidden nerves.

He placed a tender kiss to her temple, trailing soft kisses down the side of her face to the side of her mouth, until finally capturing the full lips he loved and had missed so much. His breath mixed with hers as he whispered lovingly, “It’s so nice, babe.”

“I’m glad. I needed to do this for us, for you,” she spoke softly.

He caressed her cheek, allowing them to rest there for a moment. He then pulled his head back, eyes still focused on her. “You know, I woke up this morning wanting to get this last show over and done with, wanted the day to just be over. Knowing that it was Valentine’s Day and I’m not even on speaking terms with the woman I love so to be here right now with you…” he paused, sighing, “it’s everything, honestly.”

“I honestly feel the same way.”

“You do?”

Zendaya nodded and let out a shaky breath, moving out of his arms slightly. “I did a lot of thinking after our argument-“

“About that, Z-.” He frowned at the memory.

“No. It’s okay…I think it was a long time coming,” she laughed humorlessly. She set her hand on his bicep to stop him from interrupting. “Honestly, Val. We’ve been doing this for how long?” Her eyes narrowed.

He almost smiled, remembering the conversation with his brother. “Nearing 2 years.”

“Nearing 2 years, Val,” she reiterated, displaying a sort of disbelief in that fact. “Nearly 2 years I’ve loved you, 3 years I’ve known you, but this past month without you has been a learning experience like no other.” She ran her hand through her straightened hair, allowing Val to grasp the free one while his other one rubbed her back in encouragement. “I was in a really bad space after I heard you say that you it wasn’t your choice to be single. I was just so mad because of how hearing you say that made me feel—I wanted no part in it.”

“In what, Z?”

“The feelings, you, everything. For almost 2 years, I’ve loved you, you do know that, right?”

“Oh, babe, of course.” He tucked her head into his chest for a moment, taking note of the wetness beginning to form in her eyes and the hopelessness seeping into her voice. “I never doubted that.”

She kept her head rested on his chest, allowing the soft palpitations of his heart to soothe her. “But in that moment the reality of how much I loved you really hit me and it was too much. The fact that those words from you could make me feel that way scared me and realizing you felt that way brought me out of my comfortable little hiding space and I was so mad at you for that,” she spoke quietly but fiercely.

“It was never my intention to make you mad, Z. Single may not have been the right term. I know we’d gained a certain comfort level but the inability for me to call you my girlfriend and confidently say ‘that’s who I will spend the rest of my life with,’ even though I knew in my heart that’s what I wanted, was wearing me thin and got to a point where I could not say what we were is what I wanted to be.”

“You really couldn’t call it a relationship…” Zendaya pulled back and frowned down at her lap. “I was just so content with what we were because I could love you while still feeling independent and in control of myself and my emotions and as long as you went along with it, then I was good. But after what happened, I realized I put you in a difficult position and for that I’m so sorry, Val.” She lifted her head and grasped his cheek.

“I’m sorry too. I should’ve went about it differently.”

“Then we probably wouldn’t be here today, honestly. The month without you, I wanted nothing more than to be with you, to have you, and love you and couldn’t think about much else. For so long, I was scared that of that.” She cradled his head in her hands, placing her forehead against his speaking with passionate urgency, “But I love you so much and I don’t care anymore, I need you, Val.”

“I’ve waited so long to hear those words, Z.”

“And I mean it. You are always there when I need you—and when I don’t,” she quipped. “When I’m up and when I’m down, as much as I tried to deny it and I always want to do the same for you, Val. I want us to be on the same page. I want us to be each other’s everything.” She paused, their eyes flicking between each other’s. “If you’ll have me.”

Val smiled. “Only if you have me.”

“I do…or do I?”

And with more conviction that she’d ever heard, he said, “…More than ever before.”


End file.
